fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Pretty Cure
Starlight Pretty Cure is CurePlum's second Pretty Cure series, marking her return to the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wikia community. The season's main theme is space. Summary Starlight Pretty Cure Episodes '' Long ago, the empire was created by a goddess. They named this goddess Iris. For millenniums, the empire grew and grew, now currently having 12 kingdoms in all: Sol (the sun), Lun (the moon), Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Obsidian. Obsidian, wanting to take over the empire, managed to conquer 8 of the 11 other kingdoms with only Sol, Lun and Earth remaining. Two of the remaining kingdoms, Sol and Lun, each sent two fairies, Ceres and Sedna respectively, to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, to protect Earth, Sol and Lun from being conquered and to free the 8 captured kingdoms from Obsidian's grasp... Characters Pretty Cures / Akemi is a rather quiet 14 year-old girl in public and likes baking sweets for her friends. She has been friends with Kazue since they were little. She does very well in her studies, and has a passion for astronomy, just like her older sister. However, she isn't that sporty and is pretty bad at many sports. She often helps out her parents run their family café. / Hoshiko is a quirky and spontaneous 14 year-old girl who is rather bad at studying. Even though she's the more energetic one of the two, she can still be serious when necessary. She may appear like a normal girl, but she is actually from Lun, the kingdom known as the moon to Earth. She is pretty athletic and loves fashion and sweets. Fairies Akemi's fairy partner. She resembles a cream coloured chinchilla with pink eyes and has a pink heart on her forehead. She ends her sentences with "-chi". Hoshiko's fairy partner. She resembles a silver coloured bunny with blue eyes and has a blue star on her forehead. She ends her sentences with "-gi". Supporting Characters Kazue is a calm and kind 14 year-old girl who has known Akemi since their childhood. Kazue is decent at studying, but isn't as good as Akemi, so she often asks her for help with her studies. She is aslo pretty clumsy, forgetful and daydreams often. She is also a talented artist and a great singer too. Antagonists Libiny is a young girl from Obsidian. She and the other subordinates of Obsidian were given the task of defeating the Cures in order to conquer Earth. She is also responsible for guarding Mercury, the kingdom of wind and Uranus, the kingdom of ice. Janor is a teenage boy from Obsidian. He and the other subordinates of Obsidian were given the task of defeating the Cures in order to conquer Earth. He is also responsible for guarding Venus, the kingdom of nature and Saturn, the kingdom of illusions. Bellona is a woman from Obsidian. She and the other subordinates of Obsidian were given the task of defeating the Cures in order to conquer Earth. She is also responsible for guarding Jupiter, the kingdom of thunder and Neptune, the kingdom of water. Vulcan is a man from Obsidian. He and the other subordinates of Obsidian were given the task of defeating the Cures in order to conquer Earth. He is also responsible for guarding Mars, the kingdom of fire and Pluto, the kingdom of time. Hades The current ruler of Obsidian. He is responsible for the invasion of the 8 kingdoms. His goal is to be conquer all the other kingdoms so he can rule the empire. Items The Cures' transformation device. The collectible items of the series. Each Planet Charm represents one of the twelve kingdoms of the empire. Akemi and Hoshiko use the Sol Charm and the Lun Charm respectively to transform into Cure Aurora and Cure Celeste. Locations Akemi's hometown. The kingdom known as the sun to humans on Earth. It's also Ceres' native kingdom. The kingdom known as the moon to humans on Earth. It's also Hoshiko and Sedna's native kingdom. The twelfth kingdom of the empire, unknown to the humans on Earth. It's the main antagonists' native kingdom. Movies is the All Stars film that the Starlight Cures appear in, in which they fight alongside the Soar Cures. The movie has no release date as of now. Trivia *Starlight Pretty Cure is the first season with a space theme. *This is the fifth season to have form changes, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!.'' *Like CureHibiki's Soar Pretty Cure! series, this season is the first season to not have an All Stars movie with the canon seasons since the film series' debut. *This is the seventh season where the season starts with two Cures after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star , Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure♪, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!''. Category:Starlight Pretty Cure Category:User:CurePlum Category:Fan Series